warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Herz eines Kriegers/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel des dritten Buches Das Herz eines Kriegers aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Mikusch *Johler *Hüpfer Erwähnte Charaktere *Violet Sonstige Orte *Farm Tiere *Kuh *Huhn *Maus *Ratte Heilmittel *Rainfarn *Mohnsamen (hier fälschlicherweise Mohnsaat genannt) *Minze Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, BlutClan *Clanränge: Junges (nur im Orignal) Wissenswertes *Seite 246: "(...), als wir klein waren und (...)" - Statt klein müsste es "alle noch Junge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von when we were all kits ist (vgl. Seite 68 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 249: Der Begriff Mohnsamen wird fälschlicherweise mit Mohnsaat übersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 74 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 254: "(...) auch nur eine Sekunde an mir zweifelt (...)" - Statt eine Sekunde müsste es "einen Herzschlag" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heartbeat ist und die Katzen zudem auch unsere Begriffe der Zeiteinteilung nicht kennen und verwenden (vgl. Seite 76 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 254: Das Wort leid vom Satz "Ich bin die beiden leid." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 76 von The Heart of a Warrior, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...), Hoot - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 255: Der Satz "Find out what's been going on in our brother's life." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und herausfinden, was im Leben unseres Bruders so passiert ist.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und uns erzählen, was in unserem Leben alles passiert ist." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 77 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) waiting." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 256: Der Satzrest "(...), I guess." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 78 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 257: Der Satz "I can always make another." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann immer/jederzeit einen anderen/weiteren machen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich mache mir einen anderen ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 258: "Ich nicke langsam mit dem Kopf (...)" - Statt langsam müsste es "stumm" heißen, da im Original die Rede von silently ist (vgl. Seite 80 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 259: Der Satzrest "(...), I guess." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 81 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 260: Der Satz "You worthless piles of manure!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihr wertlosen Misthaufen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihr nutzloses Pack!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 82 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 265: Der Satzrest "... I know (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von The Heart of a Warrior) Quellen en:The Heart of a Warrior fi:The Heart of a Warrior fr:Un cœur de guerrier pl:Serce Wojownika ru:Сердце воителя zh:武士之心 Kategorie:Verweise